I said I would never forget
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: This one is about a girl and the world is destroyed by pollution. All of the fog erased her memory, leaving only little things in her head. When she gets help, she gets it of someone she never thought she would ever meet. As she explores more she finds more of her idols [though she can't remember them]. Eventually she has to remember; who destroyed the planet? Suddenly, she knows.


I said I would never forget.

I hoped I would never forget.

But I did.

I don't know how, or why. That's another thing I forgot.

But I bet it had something to do with the fog.

The day it came was bad enough, shopping after school. Bleh. And yes, bleh is now a word. It means you're doing something you really don't want to do. Like shopping after school.

Anyways, there was so much fog. We could hardly play cricket at school because of it. I don't think anyone could see the ball. I don't think anyone could see the_ BAT_, for that matter. But my father told me it was because of pollution. I didn't believe him, he jokes a lot. But I should have, I really should have. Because, little did I know, same as most people, that this one small thing could kill off a thousand men. A million men even. Tons.

The earth died. Actually, died would be an understatement. It shrivelled up, all life extinct, lava spewing from the ground. The wet soil was replaced for boiling hot rock; water was as rare as a dodo bird. No one could life there. And that's where I forgot. I forgot who I knew, who I liked, who I hated. And I became friends with people I never would've thought I could become friends with. I was the only one alive on the earth, and I was so intent on surviving that I couldn't think about anyone. Anyone but me.

[Noxibri's P.O.V]

Who am I? I don't even know that anymore. How pathetic. It's typical, I know all sorts but my name. I know algebra, but not my name. I know the date, but not my name. I know lots of things. The only thing I forgot about, was how this all happened. Of course, the fog erased my memory. I don't know much more. If the fog erased my memory, would it bring back my memory? No, my thoughts are. That's another thing. I can predict things, and 83.4% of the time, I'm correct.

Noxibri. That's the only thing I can remember anyone calling me. I guess that's my name. I don't think it's my REAL name though. I guess I'll remember at some point. Hopefully it's soon. Hopefully rescue comes soon too. My pool of water is getting any bigger; we haven't had rain for days. I don't know why I said 'we'. It's only me now. When I was younger, I thought I would always have somebody. Either my parents or my friends. I'm not even that sure who my friends are/were now. The word T keeps cropping up in my head, but there's tons of names beginning with 'T'. Tyler, Tobias, Tyrone, Timothy, Tim. Millions of them.

Anyways, I really hope help comes soon. If not, I may not survive until the end of the week.

Please, if anyone can hear me. Send help.

I thought there was supposed to be a god,

A/N:

Hey peoples, hope you liked my BRAND NEW O.O AND SHINY O.O fanfiction! This one is about a girl [she's around about 10-16 years old, probably 16] and the world is destroyed by pollution. All of the fog erased her memory, leaving only minor things in her head, like how to count. When she [eventually] gets help, she gets it of someone she never thought she would ever meet. Unfortunately, she doesn't recognise him, as her memory was reset. As she meets her past idols on the new planet they live on, she starts to remember more things. Her real name, her age, stuff like that. When a war breaks out, she has to figure what side she is actually on. Was it her who helped destroy the world? Or was it… her family?!

OK, thanks for reading everyone! But… you never read this part *sniff* PLEASE READ THIS PART‼

Leave a comment of what you think about this BRAND NEW AND SHINY fanfiction! I am welcome to suggestions and OCs, although please do not spam the comment section. Just a heads up, most of her idols are YouTubers, you can suggest them! OCs, as I said, are welcome by PM, although if you do not have a fanfiction account you can write them in the comments! Also I will be doing a Q and A later on in the story, so if you have any questions AT ALL about this story, feel free to ask them! I will try to answer as many as possible. Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always,

BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII‼‼‼‼‼‼

*Disappears In A Cloud Of Ender Particles*


End file.
